Kore Wa Watashi no Sekaidesu
by Belva Eeve
Summary: Inilah duniaku, inilah jalan hidupku/Aku tak peduli lagi apa katamu/Sejak dulu, kebenaran tak pernah ada dalam kamusku/Kau sudah kuperingati, Sasuke/Prologe/Read and Review?


**Naruto adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto-sensei. Belva hanya meminjam chara Naruto.**

**.**

**.**

**Bergenre utama hurt/comfort dan mistery, sedikit tragedy, juga terdapat romance dan angst.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING!**

**DLDR**

**Typo bertebaran, multichapter, mengandung unsur gore, gaje, dan terdapat OC.**

**.**

**Belva menerima segala bentuk review yang membangun, mohon bantuannya minna-san. **

**.**

**Sumary:**

**Inilah duniaku, inilah jalan hidupku/Aku tak peduli lagi apa katamu/Sejak dulu, kebenaran tak pernah ada dalam kamusku/Kau sudah kuperingati, Sasuke/Prologe**

**.**

**.**

**Kore Wa Watashi No Sekaidesu!**

_Inilah duniaku, inilah jalan hidupku. Inilah tujuan hidupku dan inilah.. alasan mengapa aku bertahan hidup sampai sekarang. Sejak dulu, hidupku diisi kebohongan. Dan aku muak! _'Mereka'_ bilang semua itu demi kebaikanku, tapi apa? Aku sama sekali tidak pernah merasa diuntuntungkan..._

_Haha, aku- aku merindukan masa-masa di akademi dan _genin_ dulu. Kita mungkin masih bisa seperti dulu lagi jika Sasuke tidak termakan dendam, Naruto tidak pergi berguru dengan Jiraya-_san_, dan aku sendiri tidak membuat keputusan meninggalkan desa. _

_Bodoh, untuk apa berpikir yang mustahil? Hanya membuang-buang waktu saja. Aku benar-benar sudah gila, tertawa dan berbicara sendiri, benarkan?_

_Banyak hal terjadi.. dan aku menyesali perbuatan Sasuke terhadap Itachi. Sudah kuperingati jika dia akan menyesal dan sebaiknya ia dengar penjelasanku dulu. Tapi, apa boleh jadi? Dia menulikan telinganya, membutakan matanya, dan berjalan pergi tanpa mengindahkan kata-kataku. _

_Padahal penyesalan itu bisa berubah jika ia mau mendengar, atau Sasuke menyesal karena aku terlalu takut dengan apa yang akan terjadi saat Sasuke mengetahui kebenarannya? _

_Bodoh, pengecut kau Sakura._

_Salah satu tujuan hidupku adalah melihat dua orang yang paling aku sayangi, bahkan melebihi rasa sayangku pada orang yang aku cintai menemukan kebahagiaan mereka sendiri. Mereka sudah kuanggap sebagai kakakku sendiri, yaahh, walaupun aku memang memiliki kakak. Aku sangat menyayangi mereka melebihi siapapun, bahkan diri ini. _

_Karena itu, aku ingin Sasuke kembali ke Konoha dan berteman baik lagi dengan Naruto. Setiap adik pasti ingin melihat kakaknya senang, bukan begitu?_

_Aku juga ingin orang yang aku cintai bahagia dengan pilihannya. Miris, ya? Cintaku bertepuk sebelah tangan rupanya._

_Tak lupa, aku ingin tahu kebenaran atas kebohongan yang mengisi masa laluku. Dibohongi terus itu melelahkan dan menyakitkan. Karena _'mereka'_ tidak mau memberitahu yang sebenarnya, maka aku akan mencarinya sendiri._

_Dan disinilah aku, di dalam sebuah gua yang segelnya kubuka tepat di sebelah barat Konoha, perbatasan antara Konoha dengan Ame. Di dalamnya aku menemukan jawaban dari pertanyaanku kepada _'mereka'_. _

_Mungkin hidupku akan berakhir disini. Buktinya saat ini aku tergeletak tak berdaya di ujung gua ini, sebilah katana menancap tepat di bawah jantungku. Nafasku sudah tersenggal-sengal, aku menatap sayu langit-langit gua, dan kulitku yang pucat bertambah pucat. Pencahayaan gua ini hanya berasal dari beberapa buah lilin dengan cahayanya yang remang-remang. Menambah kesan horor kematianku, bukan?_

_Pelaku semua ini tentu saja sudah angkat kaki dari sini, setengah jam yang lalu, mungkin? Aku merasakan pening di kepalaku, aku pasti sudah kehilangan banyak darah. Seharusnya aku bisa mencabut _katana_ yang ada dan menyembuhkan lukaku sendiri._

_Tetapi jika kuambil _katana_nya, aku akan kehilangan banyak darah dalam waktu yang singkat, dan susah bagiku untuk bergerak dikarenakan posisi luka di bawah jantung. _

_Kini, pasrah adalah pilihanku._

_Berat mata ini kurasa, ingin menutup mata sejenak guna beristirahat..._

**~**`KWWS`**~**

**~**`KWWS`**~**

Astaga, _Kami-sama_, aku benar-benar frustasi saat ini! Kujambak kasar rambut _blonde _jabrikku dan meringis pelan akibat prasangka-prasangka buruk yang bermunculan di kepalaku. Sudah kucari di semua tempat yang mungkin keberadaan_nya_ berada, tapi sama sekali tidak ada.

Aku tak tahu apa yang dipikirkan_nya, _sama sekali. Nihil. Dua tahun yang lalu _kau _pergi meninggalkan desa dan merubah statusmu menjadi _missing-nin_kemudian bergabung dengan _akatsuki_. Tanpa alasan yang jelas membuat panik seluruh desa dan aku sangat merindukan_mu_.

Aku mendengar kabar burung tentang_mu_. Gossipnya _kau_ sudah menuntaskan banyak misi sulit yang pastinya jahat dengan _partnermu_, Akasuna no Sasori dan terkadang dengan Uchiha Itachi.

Astaga.. ini lagi! Kenapa juga dia menjadi _partnermu_? Kutekankan, _PARTNER_MU! Yaahh, walaupun terkadang kau pergi dengan Itachi. Tapi, tetap saja, tidak ada satu pun diantara mereka yang bisa dipercaya!

Hmm, sekarang, sih, sudah tidak mungkin kau akan berpartner dengan Itachi lagi.

Haha, setidaknya penjahat _s-class_ seperti anggota akatsuki berkurang dengan matinya Uchiha Itachi oleh kau-tahu-siapa dan Kisame ikan hiu itu oleh timnya alis tebal.

Haahh.. aku menyerah mencaritahu jalan pikir_mu_.

Kalian berdua sama saja. Aku gagal membawa _teme _kembalidan sekarang _kau_ juga pergi dan tak kuketahui lokasi dan kabar_mu_. Tapi aku sangat yakin jika _kau_ memiliki alasan untuk melakukan semua itu dan aku juga yakin jika alasan_mu _itu tidaklah sama dengan alasan kepergiannya si _teme_.

Dan disinilah aku, sedang menelusuri hutan, mencarimu kesana-kemari dengan Kakashi-s_ensei_, Yamato-_taicho_, Sai, dan Amaru.. penggantimu.

Ah, ya, aku sampai lupa tentang Amaru! Amaru bergabung dengan tim 7 sejak tiga tahun yang lalu, seminggu setelah kepergian_mu_. Amaru memiliki rambut dengan warna _pink_ tua sepunggung yang sering disembunyikannya di dalam ikat kepalanya itu. Warna irisnya biru, sedikit lebih gelap dari irisku.

Saat pertama kali bertemu, aku mengiranya laki-laki. Lagipula dia memang tomboy, baik sikap maupun penampilan seperti laki-laki. Dia juga suka menjitak kepalaku dan meleraiku dengan Sai. Aku seperti melihat diri_mu_ dalam diri Amaru. Dia bahkan juga _medis-nin_ dan ahli dalam _taijutsu_!

Tetapi, setiap kutanya apa nama keluarganya, dia tak pernah menjawab. Alasannya selalu sama, katanya, sih, jika aku tahu nama keluarganya aku akan terkejut dan bahkan tidak percaya. Jadi aku bingung dibuatnya.

Dia benar-benar mengingatkanku pada_mu, Sakura-chan._

**~**`KWWS`**~**

**~**`KWWS`**~**

Bodoh.. dasar bodoh!

Haahh.. _kau_ benar, aku memang menyesal sekarang. Menyesali semua perbuatanku. Dan aku yakin, lubang penyesalan sudah ada di depan matak-bukan! Bahkan aku sudah berada dalam jurang itu. Haha, ini membuatku menjadi GILA!

Tapi, aku tak mengerti jalan pikirmu. Jika _kau_ ingin aku tahu apa yang terjadi pada _clan_ku, bukankah aku akan dendam pada_mu_? Pada Naruto? Dan juga.. Konoha? Andai _kau_ disini, maka akan kuminta _kau_ menjelaskan semuanya. _'Sangat bukan Sasuke',_ aku yakin _kau_ akan mengatakan itu dan _dobe_ akan melongo menatapku tak percaya.

Hn, mungkin otakku yang jenius ini sudah berpindah tempat ke dengkul sehingga keputusan yang kuambil, baik di masa lalu dan masa sekarang adalah keputusan konyol.

Jika waktu bisa berputar mundur, apa yang akan terjadi padaku?

Hn, aku tak percaya jika _kau_ tidak menyukaiku. Kukira iya, ternyata hanya sebatas kakak. Terlalu berharapkah aku? Seorang Uchiha, ternyata juga bisa patah hati. Aku baru tahu hal ini. Sepertinya hanya aku dan Itachi saja keturunan Uchiha yang merasakan patah hati.

Bahkan tak sampai otakku jika Itachi juga menyukai seseorang dan aku tak tahu siapa gadis itu. Awalnya kupikir perasaannya terbalas dan kupikir juga jika si panda dari Suna itu membalas perasaan_mu, _hey, benarkan jika _kau_ menyukai panda itu?

Haha, kita bertiga senasib, ya? Sama – sama bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Haruskah aku mencari_mu_? Hey, dengarkah diri_mu_ suara hatiku ini? Jika kau dengar, katakan lokasimu sekarang. Katakan apa yang harus kulakukan. Katakan.. bagaimana caranya menghilangkan rasa sesak yang ada di dada ini.

Tempatku sekarang? Katakan saja aku berada di dalam sebuah gua, dimana harus menembus air terjun untuk memasukinya. Lebih tepatnya di pinggiran Negara Api.

Haahh.. sangat bukan diriku berputus asa begini.

**~**`KWWS`**~**

**~**`KWWS`**~**

"Amaru! Fokus pada misi ini, jangan melamun terus!"

"Ah, _ha-hai_, Yamato-_taicho_."

Sadarkan pikiranmu Amaru! Jangan melamun terus. Aku tak menyangka menjalani misi tingkat B sesusah ini. Biasanya kan hanya menjalani tinkat C, aku masih butuh banyak belajar dari Naruto-_senpai_.

Misi kali ini adalah mencari dan membawa pulang ke Konoha mantan rekan Naruto-_senpai _di tim 7. Namanya Haruno Sakura, entah kenapa aku merasa familiar dengan nama itu.

Aku terkadang juga bingung kenapa aku memiliki nama keluarga yang sama dengan Sakura-_san_. Yup, namaku Haruno Amaru. Karena itulah aku tidak pernah memberitahukan Naruto-_senpai_ dan Sai-_senpai_ nama belakangku, mereka pasti akan menanyaiku macam-macam sedangkan aku sendiri tidak bisa menjawab runtutan pertanyaan mereka.

Sebenarnya aku sangat penasaran dengan Sakura-_san_. Naruto-_senpai_ pernah menunjukkan foto_nya_ dan sering bercerita tentang_nya_. Sadar atau tidak, aku dan _dia_ sangat mirip. Umur kami berbeda satu tahun.

Wajah_nya_ juga terasa mirip denganku, entah perasaanku saja atau memang begitu. Tapi, hei, tidak setiap saat juga aku memikirkan ini. Biasanya aku memikirkan tentang Naruto-_senpai_.

Terkadang aku merasa iba padanya. Maksudku, lihat saja tim ini, yang asli benar – benar anggota tim 7 hanya Naruto-_senpai_ saja. Yamato-_taicho_ disini menggantikan Kakashi-_sensei_. Sai-_san_sendiri bergabung dengan tim ini satu bulan sebelum aku bergabung menggantikan Uchiha Sasuke yang menjadi _missing-nin_. Aku sendiri pun begitu, ada disini menggantikan Sakura-_san_.

Aku benar – benar kasihan pada Naruto-_senpai,_ aku juga tak habis pikir. Tega sekali kedua _partner_nya itu meninggalkannya sendiri.

Hmm, masa laluku sendiri juga tak jauh beda dengan anggota tim 7 yang dulu. Seingatku, sih, orang tuaku meninggal saat umurku tujuh tahun. Dan aku bukan asli berasal dari Konoha, aku dari Oto. Diigatanku aku mempunyai saudara perempuan yang tak jauh lebih tua dariku, kalau aku benar aku punya dua kakak.

Aku berpisah dengan mereka satu tahun setelah kematian kedua orang tuaku. Saat itu ada kericuhan yang terjadi di Oto.

_Jeritan dimana – mana, beberapa bangunan juga tak luput dari api yang membara. Tanah, tembok, semak – semak, maupun daun mulai berwarna sama. Bau anyir bebas di udara. Entah apa yang menyebabkan Oto menjadi seperti ini. Hanya dalam beberapa detik suasana mencekam terjadi._

_"__Haahh.. hahh.. haahhh," desahan nafas berpadu dengan tapakan kaki yang cepat. Dua bocah perempuan berlari menembus kegelapan malam. Di belakang mereka dua orang laki – laki berbadan besar ikut menyertai setiap langkah mereka._

_"__Ayo, kemari bocah kecil. Tidak perlu lari, kami ini om – om baik hati." Kata salah satu diantara mereka sambil menyeringai._

_Perkataan orang tadi tak dihiraukan mereka. Peluh sudah membanjiri dibiarkan, yang penting mereka harus lari menjauhi Oto, tempat kelahiran mereka. Bocah pertama terlihat belum lelah, beda dengan adiknya yang tangannya digandengnya tampak sudah lelah berlari. Suara nafas tersenggal mereka memecah keheningan malam._

_"__Akh!" Brukkh.._

_"__Amaru!" kakak Amaru pun langsung menghampiri adiknya kala mendengar suara tertahan Amaru karena terjatuh akibat tersandung._

_"__Hiks.. hiks.." Amaru terduduk sambil memegangi lututnya, sikunya juga berdarah. Cairan merah menetes ke tanah seiring isakan kecil dari mulut Amaru. Sedangkan kedua pria yang tadi mengejar juga semakin menipiskan jarak, senyuman mengerikan semakin lebar mereka pasang._

_Sang kakak yang menyadari bahaya mendekat segera mengambil tindakan. Di bantunya Amaru berdiri dan membisikkan sesuatu di telinganya._

_"__Pergi Amaru! Lari dan jangan berhenti sebelum kau jauh dari sini. Aku akan menahan mereka, jangan khawatirkan aku." Katanya._

_"_Iie_!" tentu Amaru membantah, ia tak mau kehilangan orang yang ia sayangi lagi. Cukup kedua orang tuanya yang pergi. Kakak sulungnya pun ia tak tahu ada dimana, kejadian yang baru terjadi ini seolah membuat dunianya berputar. Hanya kakak keduanya ini yang peduli padanya, yang selalu ada, tidak seperti kakak sulungnya yang terkadang tak mau ambil pusing tentang dia._

_Terus membantah itu yang Amaru lakukan. _

_"__Amaru! Jangan membantah, turuti kata – kataku!" Tapi melihat keteguhan mata kakaknya ia tahu, jika ia tak bisa mengelak. Jika sudah seperti ini keadaannya, ia tak akan bisa membantah sang kakak, dan menurutinya. _

_Mengabaikan rasa sakit dari lukanya juga sesak di dadanya, Amaru mulai melangkah menjauhi kakaknya. Air mata yang dari tadi sudah menetes bertambah deras. Dilihatnya wajah kakaknya lagi, karena tak yakin bisa bertemu kembali atau tidak. _

_Kakaknya tersenyum hingga matanya menyipit, cantik, kakaknya memang cantik. Tidak sepertinya, bersikap seperti laki – laik seolah berani, tapi dalam keadaan seperti ini malah hanya bisa menangis. Berbeda dengan kakaknya, yang Amaru bisa lakukan hanya bersembunyi di balik punggung kakak keduanya._

'Cepatlah!'_, kata kakaknya terlihat dari gerkakan bibirnya yang belum menanggalkan senyumannya._

Dan hanya itu yang aku ingat. Aku hanya mengikuti kata _nee_-_san_, berlari terus. Kemudian gelap, saat bangun aku sudah ada di Konoha. Dan di sinilah aku, menjadi anggota tim 7 mencari seorang gadis bernama Haruno Sakura.

Bahkan nama kedua _aneki_ku pun tak kuingat. Pernah sekali – dua kali aku berpikir jika Sakura adalah _aneki_ yang melindungiku dari dua pria saat di Oto dulu, tapi langsung kutepis pemikiranku.

Ya, itu tidak mungkin.

Mustahil.

**~**`KWWS`**~**

**~**`KWWS`**~**

**TBC**

**Nah, fic ini baru prologenya. Jika ada yang ingin bertanya silahkan di kotak review atau lewat PM, dengan senang hati akan Belva jawab. **

**Fic ini akan di update sekitar tanggal 29 dan 13 setiap bulannya. Mungkin paling lambat telat 2 hari. Mohon dimaklumi jika terlambat update, karena Belva memiliki kesibukan tersendiri di RL. **

**Jadi, mohon bantuan dan kerja samanya minna-san.. *bungkuk-bungkuk***

**Akhir kata, review please... n_n**


End file.
